metal beyblade highschool
by beyblade fan 14
Summary: The gang and my OCs are forced to go to school will they survive read to find out.sorry not good with summaries.Warning lots of oc's
1. Chapter 1

name:lynn age:16 appearence:black jacket,white tank top,black shoes,black fingerless gloves,black pants,chocker with angry white tiger,black hair,gray eyes,light colored skin.

name:Jacey age:15 appearence:orange t-shirt,jean caprise,white tennis shoes,hazel eyes,light brown hair,and light colored skin.

name:willow age:16 appearence:brown tank top,white caprise,brown fingerless gloves,brown shoes,waist long silver hair put in a pony tail,tan skin,and brown eyes.

name:maya Age:16 appearence:red tank top,black leather jacket like ryuga's but she wears it,black pants,black shoes,white shoulder straight length hair with long streaks,icy blue eyes,pale skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

okay i'm just bored and i'm stuck on the others story,so I started on this one, sorry if itsbad R&R I don't own Beyblade.

LYNN'S POV

"What do you mean we have to go to school?"Benkei asked.I sighed As I explained the reason to the dense bull for the fifth time,"Because if we don't we get are blading privilages get taken away,and I highly doubt that we want that to happen "I said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I think he finally got it,because the look of fear appeared on his face and he got quiet.

I leaned back against the wall happy about not having to speak to the over active bull for awhile.I looked around as everybody's face had the sad and scared looks,well untill one of the most happiest person I know spoke."Look if we go we might meet knew people and have fun"jacey said.

I smiled slightly but not enough for anyone to notice,Yeah I think your right jacey this might actually be a good experience for all of us madoka said while that the whole gang figured this might not be a bad idea after all.

Then suprisingly Kyoya spoke which he doesn't do often,"well since we don't really have a choice and school is tomorrow we might as well go home".we all nodded saying are farewells as we left B-pit hoping tomorrow will be as good of experience as everybody says. please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the next chapter.I don't own beyblade and R&R .

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock rolling down the hall,And yes I said rolling,You know the ones that if you don't hit snooze in five minutes it literally hops off the dresser and makes you get up to turn it off,Well lets just say this is my fifth one,make it sixth since I just heard it crash.

Any way I stuffed my head into my pillow trying to go back to sleep when I falt a pair of hands grab my legs pulling me off the bed.I fell on the cold hard wooden floor with a loud thump.

Groaning I turned over facing A smirking Maya,Which is apparently enjoying my pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR"I yelled,While she just shrugged while replying "well for one thing this was a good oppritunity to see you bow before me,and you have to get ready for school"

I growled in frustration as I slowly and painfully got up and walked to my closet,While asking "how long I have to get ready".

She replied while walking out the door saying "about 30 minutes".I nodded while I grabbed my cloths to take A 10 minute shower.

(10 minutes later)

When I finished getting ready I went into the living room,Finding kyoya and my friends waiting for me I blushed slightly hoping they weren't waiting to long.

But before I could ask how long they have been waiting,Jacey grabbed a blushing Benkei's hand,running out the door while yelling "come on or were going to be late."

Slowly but quickly we followed the trail of to keep the dust out of are eyes.

(in the office)

we walked through the office door to find a lady that looked to be in her 30' wore the gray jacket,white dress shirt,and a gray skirt,black hills.

She looked like one of those people that could careless about the didn't even look up from the computer when ginga ran into the desk and flipped I found quite amusing.

Anyway,Willow cleared her throat then spoke "Were the new students sent from WBBA".The lady looked up glaring then handing her a pile of papers,while replying "Each of your names are on here with your locker number,combination,class,teacher,hour,and map."

We nodded and ran out the door before we die from her glare.

WIllow passed out are papers,We all scanned through them trying to figure out if we share classes or I shared my science class with 't get me wrong Benkei is okay he's just annoying.

Well I better find my locker,I looked down at the paper again,then started walking down the hall,leaving my friends to find locker number 233.

When I did I smiled slightly,glad to see Maya and willow's lockeris next to I frowned when I saw Maya go pale."what's wrong"I asked answered for her.

"Ryuga is going to school here"At that Maya got out of her trance,slammed her locker door and ran to class.I sighed great just great,I already have drama on the first day.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BEEN BUSY ANYWAY I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND R& YOU:D

(in third hour Lynn's POV)

I slowly started sliding down my seat as Kyoya's fan girls glared at my seemed unfased by my

discomfort,in fact he just stared out the window.

I sighed as I looked around the room to find a uncomfortable hikaru and a pale Maya,both sitting by apparently was caught by the WBBA and sent looked like he could care less.

Which really made me mad,Mostly because what he did to Maya and my is something that is just unforgivable.

I wanted to strangle him so bad but sadly before I could the lunch bell ringed,And everyone ran out like the crazy kids going after a ice cream everyone except Ryuga and Kyoya,I about started laughing like a maniac at the thought of Kyoya running for something simple as ice cream.

I smiled brightly as I passed Kyoya he just gave me a weird look like i'm crazy which i probably am.

(cafeteria Maya's pov)

When we all sat at the table everyone immediatly started ,Hikaru,Willow,and Tsubasa was teasing Ginga over the incident in the office this morning,Jacey was trying to keep Benkei from Killing Lynn for calling him chubby,While Kyoya had an arm rapped around her waste to keep her from killing benkei for calling her all brawn no brain.

I just sighed as I got up unnoticed out in the court yard I found a shaded tree to sit my arms around my legs as I barried my face in my knee's.

I sat like this intill I heard a deep soothing voice asking "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a cute blond with turqoise eyes,white button up shirt,jean pants,brown shoes.I slowly nodded.

He politly asked if he could sit by me,I blushed and nodded suprised at how much i'm smiling and blushing,usually don't.

"What's your name?"I asked looked at me" josh what your name,it must be pretty for a beautiful girl"

That just made me blush more "My name is maya nothing special."He shook his head "well I think maya is a beautiful name,Tell me Maya how do you like highschool so far?"

"it's okay but I could do with out the drama."

He chuckled "well that's highschool for you"

Before I could reply the bell agreed to meet here tomorrow,And I ran off to class with a smile on my face.

YAY I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry for the long waiting been busy,Anyway I dont own beyblade or Buttercupx102 oc,I just own my R& and Thank you For letting me use your on with the story

Lynn's POV

Madoka at last minute decided the girls needed to have some time alone,since we haven't had the time to with all of the battles and know here we are at her house in the living room.

I'm standing next to the wall,Maya is sitting on the floor with Hikaru,Jacey and madoka are on the were teasing poor Maya about josh.

"He looks pretty cute."said madoka

"He looks alot cuter than any guys i've seen."said Hikaru

At that I found my chance to tease Hikaru"So Hikaru I heard you got a new boyfriend and on the first day,I heard his name is roi."(pronounced roy for those wondering)At that Hikaru blushed a deep crimson.

But that's not the best part jacey immediatlym started asking questions"How did you meet?,Why Didn't you tell me?,Are you dating?,Why didn't I know I thought we were friends,is he cute,will you get married?"

At the last question hikaru blew"HE IS NOT MY BOYFIREND I WILL NEVER LOVE HIM IN A MILLION YEARS!"

When she finished I asked " how about 2 million"She glared at me don't push it haruno,I just smirked,She through a pillow at me I caught it.

But sadly before I could annoy Hikaru more Maya asked "so how did you meet?"Hikaru sighed fine I'll tell you guys but you have to listen because theirs no nodded wanting her to continue.

/flashback hikaru's POV/

"number 126,127,128 ah ha here it is,wow that"s a big locker for one person."

I was about to open it when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist,pulling me to their chest whispering "that's because it's a locker for two blue."

I blushed a deep red quickly turning arund to come face to face with a decent looking guy,He wore a black t-shirt,skinny jean,he had the most beautiful-wait a minute what am I thinking I just me him plus he's goin to make me late for class.

Before I could think any further I felt someone's lips kissing down my neck,I started bushing furiosly,I finally could control my hands and pushed himm off me.

He stumbled backwards alittle shocked then went to an emotionless face."WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled he didn't reply then moved forward to open the locker,when he did on the top half their was a comb,a brush and a looked in the mirror to see if his hair was okay.

"So are you going to answer my question or are you going to try to get into my pants?"

"Well as inviting as the second one is."He replied only to chuckle at my shocked flushed face,before continuing,"I did it to tell you the bell rang 5 minutes ago,I figured you didn't want to be late but it's to late know."

I was about to sat something when I looked up at the clock to see the bell rang 10 minutes I left roi behind as I ran to my last class.

/end of flashback/

Maya and Lynn looked at each other before bursting into laughter while saying in between laughs" Y-you...g-got a ...b-boyfriend...on the first day"I growled and started hitting them with a pillow.

I had to stop when I heard the clock tick saying it's past my bed time.I gave them each one last hit,Before we all went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I don't own beyblade or Roi,just my oc' enjoy R&R.**

Lynn's pov

Today the girls and I decided to ride the bus.

And by girls I mean Madoka,Willow,and I.

Now I Know what your probably thinking who in their right mind wans to ride a stinky old bus that has gum in places unspoken.

well let's just say it was Jacey's found out Roi and Josh ride the same bus as us so we figured if we ride the bus something wonderful would happen.

And man how wrong you see this is how are first trip on the school bus went.

We were at the bus stop when...

/flashback/

"I am not getting on that bus,especially with him!"yelled hikaru while pointing at her future husband Roi.

Speaking of Roi he just smirked before saying"I was hoping to have a certain blunettes company."

After he said that Hikaru looked like she wanted to strangle the poor guy,which only resulted in his smirk growing bigger.

But before she could tackle him,Jacey jumped out of no where with a trash bag,put it over hikaru's whole body,then some how dragged her on the bus.

Followed by Benkei carrying a tied up pissed off Maya.

Then Willow Tsubasa and ryuga walked in the bus like nothing happened.

And while all this happened I stared at a Hot shirtless dude,with a six pack,not noticing Kyoya picking me up bridal style onto the bus and dropping me into my seat.

/end of flashback/

I sighed heavily as I finished replaying this morning in my mind and also because the bus pulled up,only to have hikaru to push people out of her way so she could get off the bus,with Roi right behind her.

those two would seriously be a cute couple.

I looked over at Kyoya sadly as he walked off the bus.

He seems to be ignoring me.

i mean not that Kyoya talked much anyway,but it just seems like he's mad at me.

I sighed again as i slowly walked to first hour with only two things in mind.

The hot shirtless dude and my funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I finally made another chapter Please R&R,and tell me what you liked about this story,what you didn't,and what is your favorite and i dont own beyblade or Roi just my ocs**

Willow's pov

Lynn and I was staring at the hot shirt less dude sitting about five rows across from us.

I still don't see how they let him come to school without a shirt on,then again I kind of do.

I mean come on if their was a dude standing right in front of you,no shirt,and has a six pack,wait yea a six pack wouldn't you give him almost anything he asked for.

And when I say almost I meant I would give Tsubasa anything,because well that's personal.

Anyway everytime he reached for something I sware every chick in the room leaned forward.

But then suddenly the hot dude face a really skinny dude,and they started making out.

Before anyone could react they ran out the room because the good for nothin bell rang.

Kyoya picked up lynn bridal style and took her to class because she was in total shock.

Tsubas and I slowly walked to class.

* * *

Lynn's pov

I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher,I was to focused on hot gay dude.

Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder I looked up to ask what when I looked around to find out class was over.

I sighed as I grabbed my stuff and left.

* * *

Jacey pov

I pushed at least two hundred kids out of my way before I found most of my friends in the parking lot next to the bus.

As always Lynn was the first to notice me .

"so why are you so excited?"asked Madoka

I squeled while jumping up and down,"BENKEI ASKED ME TO BE HIS GF AND WERE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT!"

"So did you say yes?" asked Tsubasa

"OF Course!"

"I'm proud of you."said Lynn

I smiled and gave her a big hug,when suddenly are guy bus driver that sounds Justin Bieber but with a sqeakier yelled "Get on the bus you rotten kids!

Lynn faced it and yelled "Oh shut it sqeaky!"

Everyone laughed as we marched onto the bus.

* * *

Lynn's pov

okay so far the bus ride home is going good,well it was intill Roi picked up Hikaru and put her on his face was as red as Gingka's butt after his mom gave him a spanky.

anyway she just sat their blushing.

I looked around the bus and saw the two gay dudes lip locking again.

I quickly looked away not noticing Kyoya rap his arm around me intill was are stop.

I looked at him about to ask him whats with the hand,When he let go and walked off the bus,I sighed and followed after him.

I walked up to the gang standing next to Maya and Hikaru,which also had their lover boys Roi and Josh right next to them.

Speaking of Maya and Josh,I still think Ryuga and Maya make a good couple.(An/tell me which couple you like better.)

Then again Josh does treat her better.

I just realized something her romantic life is almost like twilight,Maya is Bella,Josh is Jacob,Ryuga is Edward.

Anyway Jacey said something about shopping I suddenly suddenly Hikaru knocked me down while saying "If I have to you have to."

I just stood up pouting while i followed everyone else to my worst nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey people here another chapter please R&R,I don't own beyblade or Roi and please read my other story beyblade metal fusion, also the most import thing is to enjoy.**

_Kyoya's pov _

_I did my best I could to not be seen with my friends/rivals,especially not right know since we got kicked out of five stores,gingka farted in an old man's face,Ryuga about killed josh._

_Oh yea and Benkei did umm...number two in the bathroom,yeah so we got kicked out of the mal billion hits on YouTube since Madoka recorded the whole thing._

_Lynn's pov _

_(AN/just to let yiu know please read the very bottom when finished with the story.)_

_I was laughing so hard as I rewatched the video Madoka 'accidently recorded'._

_I was at the part were we are waiting for chubby and listening to the animal sounds his butt was making,then I laughed even harder when it came to the part were an old dude bent over right Gingka's butt and it played the guy a stinky tune._

_After watching the video for the tenth time I closed the laptop and went to bed._

_When I woke up I got dressed and left to meet my friends at the park since its the weekend._

_When I made it I saw Yuu eating of course ice cream._

_A big smile spread across my face._

_"Hey Yuu!"_

_He turned to me with his ice cream all over his face._

_He had a wide grin and ran over to me while yelling "SISY!" _

_He calls me sisy since were like brother and sister to each other._

_He gave me a big hug before asking "how's yoyo?"_

_I smiled "he is the same old same old."_

_if possible his smile got bigger before he spotted Tsubasa and literally tackled him to the ground._

_I chuckled before running off to fund Kyoya not that it would matter were he is._

* * *

_Willow's pov_

The girls and me decide to hang out while the boys battled,well we had to drag Maya,Hikaru,and Lynn.

Anyway we all sat in a circle and this is how are conversation went.

"I wonder how loud kyoya's farts are?" asked of course Lynn.

Everyone looked at her then at Lynn when she suddenly jumped up and ran towards Kyoya,we looked at each other then soon followed.

When we got their we heard Lynn ask"How loud is Kyoya's farts?"

We waited patiently for the answer it seemed like nobody had it,so we all looked at Kyoya as he was walking towards us.

He suddenly paused and looked back at us with a mix of confusion and fear?

"What are you idiots looking at?"

When he said that Lynn pushed him to the ground while saying "HOW LOUD ARE YOUR STINKY FART!"

I thought I saw a slight blush on his face then again I would be blushing to if tsubasa was on top of me like that.

Anyway Kyoya said "I don't freakin fart!"

"Everbody farts."

"Well I don't"

"Yes you do."

I looked at the rest if the group saying "who's up for a movie?"

We all nodded and left the lovely couple be hind.

* * *

**Okay I finished another chapter and I just want to know a few thinks like do you want Maya and Ryuga together or josh and also I want to know if their are any transformer fans that would like a transformer story like from TFA,TFP,or TF the R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I haven't been a good writer so I wrote another chapter,and i will do my best to write more.I don't own beyblade or Roi he belongs to Buttercupx102,I just own my ocs,Know thee must enjoy.**

Lynn's pov

Okay for those who want to know sadly I never got Kyoya to admit that he farts like everybody else,But I did accomplish one thing,I got Madoka and Ginka to finally kiss,how you might ask,well after I gave up to get the moody Kyoya to tell the truth the gang came back to see if we stopped fighting after they went to the movies and saw transformers 3.

Anyway we decided to go for a walk I tripped Madoka,Gingka went to catch her but Kyoya "accidently" tripped him,their lips touched and they basically had a 5 minute makeout session.

So yeah know their going to have their first date tonight,the girls and I are shopping for her cloths,while the boys do what ever they let's move on to what's happening right know.

Madoka was being dragged all over the store by Jacey,which from were I am I can already tell that what she's picking out Madoka is not gonna like.

Mostl because the dresses grabbing either show to much skin,not enough,or they just wasn't Madoka's style.

When she finally finished she pushed Madoka in to the dressing room and stood guard over it like the strange weird thing off of the Lord of the rings.(AN/sorry don't know what he's called i was half asleep when i saw that part.)

About an hour later Madoka came out in her normal cloths looking at Jacey put on her pouty face then looked at me while sayin"Lynnie can you pwease help us find something for Madoka?"

I looked back and forth between Madoka and Jacey before replying back to Jacey "I don't think I'll be much help,but i have an idea."

All the girls looked at me curiosly,Hikaru was the first to ask"What's this idea?"

I smirked before saying "Jacey pick out a pink or white sweater."

She smiled brightly before running off to only God knows where.

I turned to Hikaru "Pick out a skirt to match the sweater."

I turned to willow"pick out black shirt,wait actually get her a black tank top."

Finally I turned to Maya which was looking at me curiously "is it possible for your hair designer to fix Madoka's hair."

"I'll see what I can do." she said before walking off.

I turned to Madoka,which by the way looked really nervous.

I shook my head gently grabbed her wrist and took her to a shoe store.

I let her pick out a pair of shoe's and she came back with a pair flats with a bow on them.

we went to the front desk and she paid for them.

After we were finished we went to find everyone else.

* * *

Roi's pov

It was really hard to see how this group of beybladers could be friends,to prove my point Josh and Ryuga are arguing because Josh plans to Ask Maya out,Benkei is Begging Kyoya to Battle him,while Kyoya ignores him,Tsubasa and the short blond headed kid are arguing about whether Tsubasa likes willow or not,And Ginkga is stuck in a pile of clothing yelling at a shirt because it has mustard on it.

Yep i think i'm the only normal person in this group,oh it's time to gel my I wonder how Hikaru and girls are.

* * *

Willow's pov

We finally Got Madoka dressed when we heard the boys bust down the door, Lynn and Maya held her down while Jacey,Hikaru,and I went down stairs to keep them entertained.

When we got their the boys was trying to fix the door without us failed since Lynn and Maya walked down the stairs.

Lynn was the first to say something of course."So if you idiots are finished she's coming down know."

They all Quickly faced her glaring then their mouths dropped when they saw Madoka standing their.

She was wearing a pink sweater,black tank top,black flats,her hair was put in big bouncy curls with a pink head band,she didn't wear any make up because Lynn said she's to pretty and if she does she'll beat the crap out of her.

Anyway when Kyoya slapped Gingka on the head to snap him out of it,Gingka walked forward and said "you look beatiful."

Madoka blushed "thank you,you don't look to bad yourself."

He blushed and gently took her hand,and lead her out the ummm place where the door is supposed to be.

soon they were out of sight.

"so how do we fix the door?" asked Benkei

We all groaned and went to get the supplies to fix the door.

**Okay here is your time to shine I need ideas for Gingka and madoka's date,also R&R**


End file.
